


Skating Shoes and Bruises

by PierintheSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierintheSky/pseuds/PierintheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is determined to make Cas experience as many 'normal' things as he can cram in in one holiday, even if he has never done it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating Shoes and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> A little tiny thing for Michelle (I have no idea what you like in stories so I just went with fluff. Who doesn't like fluff?) for Christmas. This can be read as either canon or AU, your preference.

“Dean, I don't know how to do this.”

Dean shrugged, tying up the laces of his shoes, “Neither do I.”

He didn't have to look at the man sitting next to him to know the look he was getting. “Then why are we doing this?”

Dean shrugged again. “It's what people do Cas. And your a person so . . .” He stood up, catching himself on the back of the bench so he didn't face plant it before he even made it out onto the ice. “Now come on you big baby.”

“I'm not an infant.” Cas looked away from Dean petulantly; at that moment, Dean couldn't think of a better word to describe him.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean smiled softly. “Just come on. We'll both makes fools out of ourselves.” He grabbed Cas' wrist pulling him up on wobbly legs. Cas' eyes went wide gripping Dean's arms tightly at the feeling. “It's okay, Cas,” Dean cooed, arms holding him underneath his armpits, “I gotcha.” 

“You said you don't know how to ice skate either,” and if his hands weren't vice gripping Dean's shoulders right now, Dean would put money on Cas finger quoting.

“It'll be fun,” he ducked his head, catching Cas' eyes. “Promise.”

Cas sighed, nodding once before Dean slowly started to move them backwards, towards the outside skating ring. Cas sucked in a sharp breath as soon as their feet touched the ice, only letting it out when they didn't fall.

“See, told ya. Gotta trust me, man.”

Cas moved his hands up higher, thumbs brushing Dean's neck. “I do, Dean.” 

Dean smiled again, reveling in the feel of Cas' warm breath tickling his face. His hands slowly migrated down Cas' sides to his hips, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“I trust you, Dean,” Cas said, eyes and words fierce with more emotions than Dean could ever begin to name. Dean let out a breathy chuckle squeezing Cas hips again.

And then they were on the ground. Cas' eyes wide, hands on Dean's chest and breathing heavily. Dean only laughed, flicking a flake of newly fallen snow off of his head.

“Fun,” he chuckled once more before kissing the cold tip of Cas' nose. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”


End file.
